Divergent No war
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: This is if there was no war, I know there are a lot of these out there BUT this is if Tris and Tobias weren't going out yet SO Tris doesn't know who he is. And now they have to train initiates together! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' PoV.**

I wake up and glance at my clock. 6:55 great, I'm going to be late on my first day. I sigh and get out of bed and turn on the shower. I try to shower quickly and then pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black v neck. Then I lace up my combat boots and grab a muffin because that's all I have time for and Four will not be happy if I'm late… again.

I run to the training room and see that Four's already there. I lance at my watch, 7:44. Ha! I'm not late!

"You're late," Four says without turning around.

"No I'm not," I say, "I'm one minute early."

"That's a nice change," He mutters.

"Hey! Just because I was late for training a few times-,"

"Seven times."

"Whatever."

We are setting up for the initiation. Checking to make sure we have everything and stuff like that.

By 3 o'clock we have everything ready and just in time to make it to the net. The walk to the net is awkward. Things between me and Four have been ever since I was attacked during initiation.

Just as I'm about to say something I'm sure I will regret Christina comes around the corner.

"Hey Tris! Four." She says.

"Hi Chris." I say.

"Ready to scare some initiates?"

"I've been ready since our initiation. And don't forget to call me Six around the initiates."

She laughs, "I won't."

Then I hear a scream and see a boy in blue drop onto the net. I walk up and stick my hand out. "What's your name?" I say with a completely straight face.

"Jack," He says nodding. "Yeah, Jack."

"Make the announcement Four," I say turning.

"First jumper, Jack!" Four yells and the crowd appears.

Five minutes later all the initiates still alive are in the compound.

"This is where we split!" Chris yells. "Dauntless born, follow me and Uriah!"

Then I turn to face the group. We have 3 Erudite, 5 Candor, and 1 Amity. He'll be interesting to watch.

"I am Six. This is Four," I yell motioning to Four. "We will be your instructors."

"Six and Four? What kind of names are those?" A Candor asks.

"I bet that's what they came in in their initiation," The Candor girl next to him says.

I glare at them, about to say something when the boy speaks again, "No way. Look at her I bet she just barely made it past initiation."

I glare at them.

"She may be small but she is hot!" Another Candor says.

I roll my eyes and say, "I suggest you shut up now because you are very close to getting me mad and believe me you do not want to see me mad. If I wanted to listen to people running their mouths all day I would have gone to Candor." Then I continue in a calmer voice, "Now if you follow us we will show you the pit.

Finally we are done the tour and Four and I lead the initiates to the cafeteria. As soon as we're inside I go to my usual table where Chris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeak and Shauna sit. I slide into the seat next to Chris and start making a hamburger. After a minute Four sits down and Chris starts telling us about her initiates.

**Don't mind me I'm just a page break!**

After dinner I drag myself to my apartment and collapse into bed. Not even bothering to change.

**Don't mind me I'm just a page break!**

This morning I wake up a little earlier, at 6:30, which is good because training starts at 7:30 and being late won't seem very intimidating. I quickly jump in the shower and then pull on black skinny jeans, a black tank top that shows off all of my tattoos. I pull on a pair of combat boots and run a brush through my hair. I grab a muffin again and make my way to the training room.

When I get there I see Four is already here setting up the guns. I Throw my muffin wrapper away and go over to help him. We finish just as the initiates start to trickle in.

Training starts in 1 minute and we are still missing 2 Candor girls and 1 Erudite girl.

2 minutes later they arrive, walking in casually. By this time me and Four have already given everyone guns. "Why are you late?" I say turning to them. The annoying Candor girl from yesterday shrugs. "We woke up late," She says like it's no big deal.

"Look sweaty," I say with mock kindness. "I don't appreciate you being late. Don't do it again."

She laughs. "Please. What could _you _do to me?"

This will be fun. "Get in the ring," I tell her.

She walks toward the ring but I can see some of her confidence leave her. Yes, this will defiantly be fun.

**Four's PoV.**

This is bad. The Candor, Celeste I think, is being to cocky. Six can't get mad like this. If Eric finds out she fought an initiate, well, it won't be good. But it's too late they're already in the ring. Oh god Six, don't do anything stupid.

They start circling and Celeste throws a weak punch. Six ducks and takes advantage while Celeste is off balance. Six punches her in the stomach and kicks her legs out from under her. Once Celeste is on the ground I expect Six to hit her again but she doesn't. She just walks out of the ring. Good.

A few of the guys wolf whistle and she blushes. I feel hot jealousy course through me and I frown but quickly hide it when she looks at me, signaling me to start. I explain how the correct way to shoot a gun is and do a few example shots. Sometime during my 'lesson' Celeste gets up and walks over to the group. I send the off to go practice and me and Six start circling to help.

I notice her go over to the Amity boy, John, and fixes his arms. He says something to her and she laughs, blushing. I go over to Celeste and help her to hold the gun right. Just as I'm about to back off she turns and presses her lips to mine. I'm in shock for a second but then I hear Six laugh and pull away.

Celeste is smirking up at me and I turn and see Six trying to hold in her laughter, Grabbing John's arm to steady herself. I quickly walk away from Celeste and dismiss the initiates for lunch.

Once they are gone Six comes over to me. "Well," She says trying to hold in her laughter, "That was..." She seems at a loss for words. "What _was_ that?"

"I was hopping you could tell me. You're a girl Six. Why'd she do that?"

"Well... I mean, she obviously likes you and she most likely wanted to tel the other girls that they should stay away from you." She pauses and then says, "And you can call me Tris when the initiates aren't around."

"If you like her I suggest you tell her and if you don't well... I'd stay away from her."

I nod and she says, "I'm gonna go get some lunch. Bi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' PoV**

The initiates are learning to fight today so I dress in plain black leggings and a plain black t-shirt with my usual combat boots. I grab my usual muffin, double chocolate, and head out side. I turn the corner and bump into Chris. "Hey," I say.

"Hi Tris!" She says. Then she notices what I'm wearing. "Ugh Tris we really need to go shopping for you." Now it's my turn to groan. "Oh come on it won't be that bad! Today after training?"

"Whatever. I really go to go." We had to put up the punching bags today and they are really heavy and because I'm so short it's hard. She waves and I turn a corner and push through the door to the training room but I stop short when I see who's inside.

The annoying initiate from yesterday (Celeste?) was pressing Four into the wall, facing away from me and making out with him. I caught his eye from behind her head and opened my mouth to say something but then decided against it and pointed to the door mouthing, I'll go. He looked like he wanted to tell me no but I just turned and pushed back through the door trying to keep from laughing.

**Four's PoV**

I get to the training room around 7 to start putting up the punching bags. After about a minute I hear the door open and assume it's Tris, not turning around so I can finish putting the bag I'm holding up. When I turn I don't see Tris, I see Celeste. "Training doesn't start until 7:30," I tell her.

"I know," she says coming to ward me. The before I even realize what she's doing she has her body pressed against mine and my back to the wall and she's making out with me. I'm about to push her off when I see the door open behind her head. Tris comes in but freezes as soon as she sees us. She catches my eye and opens her mouth as if to say something but then just points to the door and mouths, I'll go.

I try to tell her to wait but she's gone to fast.

I push Celeste off of me and glare at her. "I don't know what you think you're doing but if you think that'll get you a higher ranking you're wrong." Then I push past her and run after Tris.

I get into the hallway and see a foot disappear around the corner. I quickly run after it and practically run right into her.

"Hey," She says biting her lip to keep fro laughing. "i can see you decided you like her." It bothers me that she doesn't mind me going out but I quickly push it away.

"No! Ugh, that was her again!" Tris raises an eyebrow at me. "No really! What do I do!? I tried to keep my distance but she came to me!"

"Okay well why don't you let me get to the training room first from now on. Then she can't find you there alone." I nod and she says, "Good then I can't be late! Now go get some breakfast or something she says pushing me in the direction of the cafeteria. "See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I just got this chapter up. how long should I make this story? _Please_ r&r**

**Tris' PoV**

When I get to the training room Celeste's gone. That's good 'cause it would be kind of awkward and whatnot. I start lugging a chair to the middle of the room and then drag an _extremely_ heavy punching bag over to it. I stand on the chair and try with all my might to lift the bag and attach it to the hook hanging from the ceiling.

I've almost go it when I hear the door open. I turn while still on top of my chair to see Four. "Hey," I say.

He raises an eyebrow, "Want some help?"

"Yes! Thank you." I say relieving my already tired arms. He comes over and takes the bag from me and hanging it with ease. I drag the net bag over to him and he hangs it up.

We finally finish, and just in time too because the initiates come in almost immediately after we're done. Four starts his speech on punches and kicks and I demonstrate them. Finally we send them off and Four comes over too me.

"You know, that's a lot easier with help."

"What the punches or the bags?" I joke.

"All of it," He says smiling.

"Well I've got to say this is fun, what scaring the initiates and all. I hope don't expect me to leave anytime soon."

He laughs. I turn to watch the initiates and notice that John is having trouble. He isn't very good. I go over and show him the right way to do a round house kick. Once he's got it right I go back over to Four. He looks kind of annoyed.

"What?" I ask him.

He frowns but says, "Nothing.

**Four's PoV**

Six goes over to help John, again, and I feel a surge of jealousy as she adjusts his arm.

She walks back over and asks what's wrong. I tell her it's nothing and dismiss the initiates for lunch. We are doing the same thing after lunch so we don't have to take down the punching bags yet.

"You going to lunch?" I ask Tris as she grabs he water bottle.

"No I'm going back to my apartment. I'm kind of tired."

I nod. I never actually knew where she lived because she never told me and I never asked. She pushes out the door and I go to lunch.

**Okay. Sorry this chapter's kinda short. And slow. Don't worry I've got something awesome planned for this story! Thanks to everyone who reads it! Love you guys!**

**~known as divergent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the fourth chapter. I can't decide if I should come back to this later and make a new story or continue this now? Anyway thanks for reading! love you guys!**

**Tris' PoV**

Today the initiates are fighting. I don't know if I'll enjoy it or hate it. I'll have to wait and see. As I'm heading down the hallway toward the training room Chris comes running up to me.

"Where were you yesterday?" She practically screams at me. Yesterday. Yesterday. Oh! Shopping. Damn it I forgot.

"Oh my god Chris I'm _so_ sorry! I completely forgot!"

She seems to realize I actually did forget and nods. "Okay but you have to promise to come today. Meet me at my apartment after training."

I nod and say, "Okay, promise. I'm really sorry." She smiles and I say, "I got to go. See you later." She nods and says bi. I turn the corner and go into the training room to see Four took my advice and isn't here yet. I take the chalk and chalkboard from the supply closet and start to think about who should go against who.

I sit for a few minutes, totally blank because I forgot most of the initiates name. Just as I'm getting somewhere the door opens and I loose my concentration. "Hey," I say nodding at Four. "I see you took my advice. Came later."

He nods and comes over to me. "Picking the pairs?"

"Yeah but I forget most of the initiates names."

He laughs and tries to take the board from me. "No way!," I exclaim. "I wanna write!"

He laughs again, "Okay, okay. How about Chloe and John?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Blonde girl and small guy."

"Oh yeah. Okay" I say nodding.

After about fifteen minutes and a lot of explaining from Four we've picked the pairs.

"So now what? We still have like ten minutes." I wonder.

He shrugs. "What ever you want."

I nod and go over to the table with the knives, picking a few and throwing them at the targets across the room. All three get bulls eye.

"Nice," Four says.

"I learned from the best."

**Four's PoV**

A few minutes later the initiates walk in. Some of them smile when they see their opponents, some look ready to cry. The fights go pretty fast, Six circling names, people being dragged to the infirmary. I see Six smirk as Celeste is carried out of the ring.

Once all the fights are finished we dismiss the initiates. Once they're gone Tris turns to me. "I gotta go. Chris is making me go shopping." She groans and I laugh.

She waves and heads out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' PoV**

I head over to Chris's apartment so we can go shopping. Yay! Awesome! Yeah no. But I promised her I would go so I don't really have a choice. I knock on her door and she opens it almost immediately.

"Yay! Lets go." I sigh, there's no way I can get out of this now. I follow her to the row of shops in the pit. Chris works half day in the shoe shop and the other half in the Cloths shop when she's not training initiates so she gets a huge discount.

She drags me into the cloths shop first, throwing piles of cloths at me and shoving me into the change room. I come out in a pair of black short shorts and a tight black v-neck top.

"Yes!" Chris screams.

I go in and out of the change room over ten times. When I come out again in a black dress that hugs the top half of my body until my natural hips. Then it has a white beaded belt and flows out and reaches just above my knees. (to see the dress go to 0/203/203200014_1_360_ )

"OMG! Tris you look amazing!" Chris squeals and I have to admit it does look pretty good.

I change back into my usual cloths and buy $100 worth of cloths _with_ the discount. Next we go to the shoe shop she works at. I end up getting a new pair of combat boots, two pairs of flats and four pairs of stilettos. Now we're done right? No.

Chris starts dragging me to the lingerie store. "No no no."

"Oh _come on_! Zeak and Uriah are throwing a party and we're gonna play truth or dare and if you don't do the dare or answer the truth you have to remove a peace of clothing so you have to have nice stuff!"

I sigh exasperated and follow her into the shop. "What size are you?" She asks.

"34A," I mutter. She smirks and goes off to find me some things. I sit on a bench and about five minutes later she walks over with a bag. I take the bag and we start to walk home.

"Aren't you going to look inside?" Chris asks.

"Nope."

We arrive at my apartment and she says, "The party's at nine so I'll be over at eight to help you get ready."

"Okay, see you then."

I go inside and start to put away the cloths. I get to the lingerie bag and peek inside. Wow Christina. Three lacy push-up bras, two normal bras and five pairs of lacy underwear.

Wow Chris, wow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' PoV**

Chris arrives at exactly 8:30 and immediately shoves me in the washroom with a lacy red push-up bra, matching lacy red underwear, a low cut black tank top that shows off all my tattoos and the cleavage the push-up bra makes it look like I have, along with a pair of black short shorts. "Chris I look like a slut!" I call as I open the door.

"No you don't. You look hot!"

"Chris!"

"Here, put on your leather jacket and combat boots. Good, now I'm curling your hair and then do your makeup."

I sigh and walk over to her. I stand in front of her as she lightly curls my hair. Not too much that it looks too fancy but enough that it looks good. Then she applies my makeup, concealer, eyeliner and mascara. When I look in the mirror I actually look almost pretty.

"Chris thank you!"

She laughs and grabs my wrist, "Let's go!"

We run down the hallways laughing until we arrived at the bar Zeak and Uriah rented out for their party. We go through the door with a fit of laughter.

"Looks like you guys are already high," Uriah says coming over.

"Please. You haven't seen Tris drunk," Chris says.

"Lookin' good ladies," A very drunk Zeak says.

"Dude don't get too drunk, we're gonna play truth or dare later. You gotta be sane." Uriah says.

Me and Chris laughs just as Four comes over. "What?" he says. Thank god he's not drunk.

"Guys if we're gonna play truth or dare we better do it soon. Zeak's not gonna be sane for long," Chris says.

"Awesome, let's go!"

**Four's PoV**

We all go into the basement. In all there are nine of us: Zeak, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Tris and me.

We all sit in a circle. Me between Zeak and Will. Tris is sitting across from me between Chris and Marlene.

"So I'll start," Zeak says. "Lynn truth or dare?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's PoV**

_Lynn truth or dare?_

"I'm no panzycake, Dare."

"I dare you to... Announce your love to the first person you see in the pit."

She shrugs and gets up. Marlene follows her to witness. A couple minutes later they come in laughing.

"What happened?" Tris asks.

"It was... Eric!" Marlene says through giggles.

"Okay, okay," Lynn says. "Uriah Truth or-"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... make out with...Tris!"

Tris and Uriah both turn pink. Then he gets up and goes over to her. he crouches down beside her and _starts to make out with her_! No it's okay Four. It's a dare. He likes Marlene.

After a minute they pull away and Uriah sits down. "Okay Four truth or dare?"

I think for a minute, "Truth."

"Pansy-" Uriah starts be cuts off when I glare at him. "What's your real name?"

I pull off my shirt. I notice Shauna, Lynn and Marlene stare at me for a minute. Tris is laughing at something Christina said.

"Okay Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... sing someone like you to the first person you see in the pit."

She gets up and Tris follows her out. After a minute they both come back in with faces red.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"It was... It was... Peter!" Tris says between laughs.

"Okay, okay...sorry... Um, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth." Tris says giving Uriah a warning glare. He doesn't say anything.

"What is your worst fear?"

Tris takes off her jacket to reveal a tight tank top showing off cleavage I didn't know she had.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... get a tattoo of Zeak on your arm."

She takes off her top. "Sorry Zeak. I lover you and all but i'm not getting a tattoo of you. But truth or dare?"

"Dare," He says still pouting.

"Well if you think it's so unfair I dare you to get one of _me_ on _your_ arm!"

He takes off his shirt.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay Tris, truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris' PoV**

_Tris, truth or dare?_

"Um, dare!" I say.

"I dare you to... Go make out with the first guy you see in the pit and then stage a huge brake up."

I shrug and stand up. Apparently everyone wants to see 'cause they all get up and follow me out. Lucky me the first guy is Peter. I glare at Zeak and hen go over to him.

"Peter!" I cry and wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. He stands perfectly strait for a minute and then pushes me off. "Ugh! Peter you are such a d*** I don't know what I was thinking I saw in you! Ahh!" Then I turn around and storm off.

We all get back to Zeak's apartment after running down the halls laughing and having more than one person open their door and tell us to shut up.

"That was... Hilarious!" I attempt to say between we've all calmed down I say, "Christina, truth or-"

"Dare!"

"Okay, okay. I dare you to... kiss Uriah." Will glares at me and Chris takes off her top.

"Tris," She says with mock kindness. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

I glare at her and then look at Four. He just shrugs. I sigh and get up. I sit lightly on his lap and say, "Will truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"You will never bring that word back." Will says.

"How many girls had you made out with before Chris?"

He takes off his shirt.

"Okay guys. It's like one o'clock. I'm going home," I say. "I have training tomorrow."

I stand up and Chris follows me. "Bi guys," She says.

They wave and we walk out the door together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris' PoV**

I get to the training room first again. We're throwing knives today. I get all the knives from the supply closet and set them on the table. The initiates start coming in and Four still isn't here.

"Where's Four?" Asks one on the Candor transfers. Saul?

I think back to last nights game. "Probably in bed with a hangover, now go grab three knives."

They all hurry over to get their knives. "Okay watch me," I take a knife. Inhale, pull back. Exhale, release. Bulls eye. They're all staring at me. They think way to low of me. "Go!" I yell and they all stand in front of a target.

The first jumper, Jack, hit's the target first. It's no where near the bulls eye bu he hits it. By the end of the day everyone's hit the bulls eye and Jack's hit the center.

"Okay you guys can go," I say.

Once they're gone and I've put all the knives away I head over to the tattoo parlor where I work when I'm not training initiates.

"Hey Tori," I say as I walk in. She waves and I say. "I'm done with the initiates for the day so I can work a shift or two."

"Awesome. That guys been here for about five minutes. Want to help him?"

"Sure." I go over and lead the guy to one of the chairs. He says he wants a flame on his arm.

Two hours later Tori closes the shop and I go to see Chris.

"Hey," I say when I get to the shoe shop.

"OMG _please_ tell me you're here to buy shoes!"

"Actually I was wondering if you had seen Four. He didn't come to training today."

"No. Sorry. Oh but we got a new shipment of flip flops! Only ten dollars each!"

"Ugh! Fine. I'll buy two pairs."

"Yay!" She goes into the back and comes out two minutes later with a plain black pair and a pain white pair of wedge flip flops.

"Thanks Chris," I say handing her a twenty and taking my shoes.

"Bi!"

* * *

I decide to just get something to eat in my apartment and go home to watch TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is the tenth chapter (duh) and I dunno how long to make this. Don't worry. FourxTris is coming soon :)**

**Four's PoV**

I wake up and look over at my clock. 7:15!? I don't show up yesterday and today I'm gonna be late. Tris is gonna _kill_ me! I shower as fast as I can and get dressed. Then grab an apple from my fridge and run to the training room. When I'm just outside the doors I check my watch. 8 o'clock. Damn it.

I walk inside and see John and Jack fighting. I look over at Tris and send her an apologetic glance. She just bites her lip. I sigh and go over to her.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was really-"

"Hungover?" She offers. "Yeah I figured. It's fine. We just threw knives anyway."

I nod and glance at the board. She had already gotten through two fights. The rest of the fights go pretty fast and finally we dismiss the initiates.

"Don't forget capture the flag is tonight," Tris says picking up her stuff. I nod and she waves then goes through the door.

As I'm wondering through the pit I notice Tris giving John a tattoo. She laughs and blushes at something he says as she grabs his arm to keep it still. Hot jealousy courses through me and I decide, I'm getting another tattoo.

I wait out side while she finishes John's tattoo and when he leaves I walk in.

"Oh hey Four," Tris says. "Getting a tattoo?"

"Um, yeah." I go over to the pictures and designs on the wall and decide on a black detailed design for my arm that looks like it might take a long time. "I'll get this one on my arm," I say pointing to my upper arm.

She nods and leads me to a chair. "Just black?" I nod and she takes out the needle. "So how come you're getting another tattoo?"

I shrug. "I had some spare time."

"Huh," She says.

"What?"

"I dunno," She shrugs. "I just always thought you weren't as... Crazy as most dauntless. You know, getting tattoos and piercings in your spare time and stuff like that. But I mean I guess it's none of my business really."

"I don't really love getting tattoos all the time. I can only imagine how often you see Eric."

She laughs. "Yeah. He's in here like 3 or 4 times a week for some kind of new tattoo or piercing. I try to avoid him but I can only be busy so many times."

I nod. "You don't have too many tattoos and piercings though," I observe.

"Yeah. I think it's kind of creepy, you know."

I nod and she says, "Okay, you're all done."

I look down at my arm. She really is an amazing artist. "Wow. You're amazing."

She blushes. "Thanks."

Just then Eric walks in. "Hey Tris," He says, winking at her.

She sighs, "What do you want this time Eric?"

"A flame on my back."

"Another one?"

He just pulls of his shirt and I see all the tattoos on his back. Tris sighs and leads him over to a chair.

"See you tonight Four."

"Yeah bi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris' PoV**

3:00 am my alarm clock goes off. Okay, capture the flag. I get up, get dressed and go to the pit where I'm supposed to meet Four.

Five minutes later I figure he didn't get up and start walking to his apartment. I get to the door and knock loudly. No answer.

"Four!" I call. "Wake up!" I knock again. Finally he opens the door.

He frowns when he sees me. "What happened."

"You forgot to set your alarm. We have to play capture the flag. In less than ten minutes we have to be at the tracks."

His eyes go wide. "Right! Sorry, I forgot."

I shake my head, "Just be at the tracks in ten." Then I turn and go down the hallway to get the initiates. I push through the door and scream, "Get up!" I cut on the lights and people start to sit up. "Get dressed and be by the tracks in five minutes!"

With that I turn and leave.

**Four's PoV**

I wake up to what sounds like banging. I look at the clock. Who's at my door at 3:00 am?

"Four!" I hear. "Wake up!"

I stumble out of bed and open the door to see Tris. I'm suddenly very glad I wore sweats to bed.

When I see Tris the first thing I think is, someone jumped.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You forgot to set your alarm. We have to play capture the flag. In less than ten minutes we have to be at the tracks."

Oh! Thank god. "Right! Sorry, I forgot."

She shakes her head. "Just be at the tracks in ten." And with that she turns and goes. Probably to get the initiates.

I get dressed as fast as I can and then hurry to the tracks. Tris is standing next to Christina and Uriah. A few initiates are already there.

I go over to them. "Hey Four. What took you so long?" Christina asks. So Tris didn't tell them I forgot to wake up.

I send her a grateful smile and say, "I forgot something in my apartment and had to go back."

They both nod and Tris rolls her eyes but I can tell she isn't mad.

All the initiates arrive in time and we all jump on the train as it speeds by. I explain the game and we start to pick teams.

Tris mostly picks and we wind up with a team that is fast and smart. We get off first and funny enough wind up at the ferris wheel. No body comes up with the idea to climb it but I guess that's just as well because I don't want to follow someone up there again.

A search team is sent out and return in less than five minutes.

"We found them!" A brown haired dauntless born exclaims. A plan is put together not much different from Tris's last year. 4 people are sent as a distraction as 3 sneak around the back and grab the flag. 2 stay here as guards.

Tris goes around back and I'm a distraction. Great.

My team heads out first, I must get hit at least 3 times. Finally we hear cries of victory and our team comes running around the corner. That must have been the shortest game of capture the flag I've ever played.

As we are walking back it stats to rain. I see Tris shivering in just a thin t-shirt and consider giving her my jacket but Uriah gets to it first. He puts his jacket over her shoulders. She tries to object, saying he'll get cold but he just laughs.

Soon enough we're at the tracks. The train comes and we all get on for the long ride back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I plan on there being FourxTris in the either this chapter or the next chapter! _Please_ r&r! Luv you guys!**

**Tris' PoV**

Today is the first day of simulations. After the first simulation I'm done. I hate it. Watching, not being able to do anything about it! I watch John run from spiders and Jack try and fail to hide from burglars. But the worst one to watch is a Candor girl, Alice, have to shoot her family. The same fear I have.

Four doesn't watch her go through that one though, he watches me. Every minute she's in the simulation I feel more terror. And I think Four sees it because he offers to finish the simulations on his own.

I tell him no though. I can do this. I _have to_ do this.

**Four's PoV**

When Alice has the same fear as Tris I try to get her to leave. I can see the terror on her face when Alice's sister collapses in a pool of blood.

She won't leave though. She refuses and I can tell by the look in her eye I won't be able to make her.

So I sit and watch her. Not Alice but Tris. I can see the fear in her eyes grow with every shot. It takes about twenty minutes of Alice having to shoot her family, again and again, for her to calm down. Finally she wakes up in tears.

Tris shows her to the door while I upload the information into the computer.

Two long hours later all the simulations are done.

"That was horrible," Tris says and I nod. "I never realized how horrible it was from the outside."

I nod. "I know. You can go home if you want. I'll finish up with the uploading."

She nods at me gratefully and goes out the back door.

By the time I'm finished with the simulations and had dinner it's 11 and I'm exhausted, so I go straight home and to bed

* * *

Around 2 I wake up to pounding on my door. I slept in sweats again so I go open it and see Tris standing there in tears. Oh no.

"What happened?" I ask motioning her in.

She sits on the edge of my bed. "It's Alice," Tris says, "She jumped."

I nod. It always happens. Every year someone jumps into the chasm. I knew Tris would find it hard and I can tell she's especially sad about Alice after yesterday.

I go sit beside her. "And I thought, I dunno, maybe, non of them seemed too depressed. And when I went through that fear I considered jumping too but..." She breaks into tears again.

She was going to jump?

Once she's calmed down she says, "Do we have to go to the funeral?"

I shake my head, "It's not mandatory. You can stay here if you want."

She smiles a little and rests her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and rest my shin on her head. We just sit like that for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews and sorry about all my spelling errors. I couldn't remember how to spell Zeke so thank you for telling me. Also if you have any ideas for other stories I should do _please_ tell me! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Four's PoV**

It's fear simulations again today. I hadn't seen any sines of divergence until now. John is the last one and when he comes out of his simulations in less than five minutes and it's because he killed all the spiders coming at him, I know.

One look at Tris tells me she does too. "I'll talk to him," She says as he starts to come to. I don't want her to talk to him. Especially alone but I can't tell her that with out telling her my feelings so instead I just nod.

Once John's completely awake Tris grabs his hand and pulls him through the door and down the hallway. Seeing her take his hand puts me over so I quietly follow them.

I stop when I'm close enough to hear her clearly. "I know what you are John," She says. After a pause she continues, in a quieter voice, "I know you're divergent." He sighs. "You do know the danger you're in right?"

"I know," He replies with a nod. "I know what I am but I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can do it alone."

"I know how you feel. I was alone too. But you're not." Did she just... No. No, no no no no.

"Are you...?" He asks and she nods. Then I feel hot anger mixed with jealousy course through me when she leans in and _hugs_ him!

I quietly run back to the simulation room. Maybe if I had told her I was divergent too she wouldn't have felt so alone. Maybe she would be more interested in me.

Just then Tris comes back in."Hey," She says.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, and I, um, told him about me too."

"What why? Tris-"

"I know but he seemed so alone and I knew how that feels and..."

I sigh. If I want any chance with her I have to tell her. "I need to show you something. Come with me."

I take her up to the fear landscape room. Her mouth drifts open when she realizes what I'm doing.

"Wait," She says. "You're showing me your fear landscape?"

I just nod. "There are some things you should know." I take out two syringes and she moves her hair and tilts her head. I inject it into her neck and hand her the second one.

"I've never done this before," She warns me. I tilt my head and point to the spot. Her fingers shake as she presses it into my neck. I take the syringe from her and leave the two on the table. Then I offer her my hand and to my relief she takes it. I open the door and we go in.

We stand there for a second and then suddenly the wind hits us hard. Tris presses herself against me so that she doesn't fall. I wrap an arm around her for myself just as much as for her.

"We have to jump off right?" She calls over the wind. I manage to nod. "On three okay?" I gulp. "One... Two... Three!" On three she grabs my arm and sprints toward the edge, me stumbling behind her. As she pulls me over the edge I can feel the wind whistle as we rocket toward he ground. And then it's over.

"What's the next-" Tris starts but is cut off by a wall slamming her against me. "Confinement."

I some how manage a, "Yes."

"Well we can't break out of here so we have to make it worse so it gets better right?" She says. "We have to crouch okay? Come on." She grabs my shoulder and starts to pull me down. We end up with me sitting with one knee bent and her sitting on top of my other foot her back against my chest.

"Yes. This is worse. This is indefinably worse."

"Hey, it's okay. Here arms around me." I do as she says and realize that gave me an inch or so of extra space.

"You have to calm down or else we'll never get out of here. Feel my heart. Feel how steady it is?"

I laugh slightly because her heart isn't exactly steady. "It's fast," I point out."

""Yes well that has nothing to do with the box."

I laugh as she winces, realizing what she said, and the walls break apart. My arms spring open and Tris stan up, brushing herself of which is a nerves habit of hers.

I'm about to say something when I feel the cold handle of a gun in my hand. Then a women appears in front of me, her gun aimed at my head.

"You have to kill her," Tris mutters.

"It's okay. This one's not... Not so bad." I aim my gun between her eyes, squeezed my eyes closed and shot. I opened my eyes and see her dead body on the ground.

"Come on," Tris says, bringing me back to reality. "We need to keep moving."

I turn to see Marcus, standing in front of me. "This is the part where you figure out my name."

"Marcus?" Tris says, looking between me and him. "Is he... Are you... Tobias?"

Then Marcus multiplying, surrounding us. They all simultaneously say, "This is for your own good."

I start to cower back. I hear the sound of the belt on skin but don't feel anything. I open my eyes to see the belt raped around Tris' wrist. She pulls the belt from Marcus's hand and whips _him_ with it! But then Marcus gets mad and lunges at her.

All my fear suddenly disappears. I push Tris behind me and Marcus disappears. I stand there in shock as the room transforms back to normal.

"That's it?" Tris asks, confused. "Why are there only four? Oh- that's why they call you-"

I wrap my arms around her.

"Hey," She says. "It's okay. You got through it."

"You got me through it."

"Well it's easy when they're not my fears."

Then, before I realize what I'm doing I lean in and kiss her. At first she tenses up but the she seems to melt into the kiss, putting her arms around my neck and tangling her hands into my hair.

After a minute I pull back, just enough that she's looking at my chest.

"Sorry," I breath. "I had to do that at least once." **(Get the reference? :)**

She just smiles and presses her lips back to mine.

**Yay! So what you've all been waiting for! Official FourxTris everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I'm trying to sort of follow the layout of FourxTris from Divergent but I'm leaving out the part where Tobias ignores Tris because it made me really sad. But anyway, here's the 14th chapter! I'm also pretending Tris doesn't have a fear of intimacy. I'm not planning for anything to serious to happen but you know.**

**Tris' PoV**

We are back in Fou- _Tobias' _apartment. We are watching TV, with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me.

"I don't think we should do this," He says suddenly.

"What?" I ask looking up at him. "But I thought-"

"I don't think we should do it in public. I really like you Tris, I might even love you, but I think it would be a bad idea in front of the initiates."

"You're saying we shouldn't date?" I ask, kind of hurt.

"No! I think we shouldn't do it in public." He turns to look at me, "I _defiantly_ think we should date."

I smile. "Okay. As long as you're not breaking up with me after an hour."

"I would never."

"Good because if you did training would be really awkward!"

He laughs and kisses me. Then I rest my head on his shoulder and slowly start to fall asleep

**Tobias' PoV**

Tris starts to drift off after a couple minutes. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and I sigh. I lean my head on hers and start to drift off too.

* * *

I wake up to find Tris still sleeping comfortably. I slowly, carefully lift her head and lay it softly on the couch. Then I get up, turn off the TV an go to get myself a glass of water.

The cabinet door squeaks as I open it and Tris sits up.

"Oh sorry," I say, looking over at her.

She just smiles and comes over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "What time is it?"

"About 11 o'clock."

"Ugh," She groans. "I should go."

I nod and kiss her softly. I walk her over to the door even though it's only like 10 steps away.

"Ma'lady," I say, holding the door open for her.

She blushes and curtsies. I laugh and she waves stepping out. She says bye and stats down the hallway.

Once she's gone I go sit on the couch. I rest my head back when I hear a muffled scream. I jump up and rush out the door. I hear someone trying to scream but there must be a hand or something stopping them.

I follow the sound to the chasm where I see Tris being dragged over to the chasm by a certain _Peter_ and friends. I'm about to run at them when Tris swings an elbow back suddenly. It his Peter in the stomach hard enough to cause him to double over in pain.

While he's busy she turns to one of his friends. Drew and Molly are gone so he found some other dauntless crazy enough to put up with him. She kicks the boy holding a hand over her mouth. She turns and knees him in the groin.

She turns to punch the third one but she doesn't realize Peter's up again. He kicks her legs out from under her but she gets right back up. She punches Peter in the node and turns, hitting the third guy upside the head. While they're both down she turns to the second gut and kicks him in the stomach. She turns to Peter who's still down and kicks him in the head, knocking him out.

The third guy gets up and starts to run toward me, trying to get away from her but as he runs buy I stick a foot out and he falls, passing out.

Peter and the second guy are both out and I turn to see Tris collapse. I run over to her and she looks up, getting ready to fight but puts her arms down when she sees me.

"Come on," I say helping her up. I want to carry her but she insists on walking. I take her back to my apartment where she sits on the couch.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting beside her.

"I dunno. I was walking down the hallway and he grabbed me. Said something about how I must've cheated. That there was no way I was actually first." She shakes her head. "Then he said, how'd you do it? And when I elbowed him in the stomach I said, I just did the opposite thing you did." She laughs bitterly.

"I saw you fight them. It was amazing. You were amazing." That's when I remember that she did take one hit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll have a bruise in the morning but nothing to bad."

I nod.

"I better get going though."

She starts to get up and I say, "Fine but I'm coming with you."

"Four, I'll be-"

"I don't care. I'm coming. And you can all me Tobias when we're alone."

She sighs, "Fine."

I take her hand because I'm pretty sure no ones going to be out and we walk to her apartment together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris PoV**

The last few days have been fear simulations and I hate them as much as I did the first few days. Watching them is almost as bad as doing them. What am I kidding, no they're not.

I go into the simulation room for the last time. Tomorrow is the final test. I've got to say, it's been fun scaring the initiates but I'm not going to miss getting up early.

"Hey Tobias," I say closing the door.

"Oh hey Tris," He says, looking up from the computer. "You can let the first one in. It's Jack."

I nod and wave him over. "Come on."

* * *

It takes more than a few hours for everyone to finally finish their simulations. Once all the results are in the computer me and Tobias go over to his apartment.

"You ready for the initiates to be done yet?" He asks once we close the door.

I nod. "It's been fun scaring them but I'm ready to be done."

He nods.

Just then someone bangs on the door.

"Hey Four!" It's Chris. "And Tris?"

"We were going over some things for the initiates."

"Well it's just as well you're here. Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party and you are _both_ expected to be there." And with that she turned and walked away.

I groan.

"What? It's just a party." Tobias says coming over to me.

"Yeah but I hate parties. Believe me, you do _not_ want to see me drunk."

He laughs "Please come. It'll be fun," He says, wrapping his arms around me. "And I'll make sure you don't get too drunk."

"Ugh fine."

He smiles and brings his lips down to mine. I smile and happily agree.

* * *

**Tobias's PoV**

After about an hour of laughing and kissing we both realize we don't know what time the party is.

"Then I had better go because Chris could get to my apartment at anytime to help me get ready for the party," Tris says getting up.

I laugh. "You sound _so_ exited."

"Don't even start," She says walking to the door. "See you later." Then she turns, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Around nine I head over to Zeke's because I figure it must have started by now. I go down a few hallways until I get to Zeke's apartment. There is music blasting and an alcohol smell hits me when I open the door.

"Hey! Four dude! Where you been?" Zeke slurs coming up to me.

"You didn't tell me what time to come."

He just laughs hysterically and walks away.

I go over to the bar and grab a beer. I turn and see Tris and Christina walk in. Tris looks amazing. She's wearing short black cut off shorts, a black vest top with white buttons going down the front and white flip flops. Her hair is in loose curls, hanging down her back. She is wearing dark makeup that makes her eyes pop.

She sees me and smiles, coming over to me.

"Hey," She says.

"Hi. You look... Great."

She laughs. "You don't think it's too much? Chris says it looked good but..."

"No!" I say and she laughs. I try to sound less exited when I say, "You look great."

She leans against the bar and grabs a beer. Then she seems to reconsider. "Promise you'll stop me after I start to get drunk?" I nod and she takes a sip.

Just then Will comes over with his arm over Christina's shoulders. "We're gonna start truth or dare soon. You guys coming?"

Tris nods. "Yeah! Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I know I already did a truth or dare but how could they go to a party without adding in truth or dare?**

**Tobias' PoV**

"Everyone I don't know, GET OUT!" Zeke yells.

Almost everyone leave, leaving only Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Tris and me. We all sit in a circle in the living room. I sit between Zeke and Will with Tris across from me between Christina and Marlene.

"Okay since it's my house I'll go first!" Zeke announces, as usual. "Will. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Uriah!" Oh god he's drunk.

"Um, how about no!" Will takes off his shirt. "Okay, um, Uriah. Truth or-"

"Dare! I aint no pansycake!"

"Okay... I dare you to... Run into the pit screaming I am in love with a Stiff!"

He shrugged and got up, Zeke following him out to witness. After a minute they come back in and Uriah looks ready to cry.

"What happened?" Tris asks.

"A little boy came up to me and... And... Called me a pansycake!" Uriah cries. "I am _not_ a pansycake!"

Tris and Christina both burst out laughing.

"It is _not_ funny!" Uriah moans. "Okay, Lynn. Dare or pansycake?"

She rolls her eyes. "Dare."

"I dare you to... Take your top off!" Uriah says, thinking there's no way she can get out of this.

She takes off her jeans. "Ha. I beat you. Pansycake."

"I am not a pansycake!"

"Okay... Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tris says.

"I dare you to get a tattoo of Eric on your stomach."

"Um, _no_!" She takes off her top to reveal a black, lacy push up bra.

"Okay Chris. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"You're one to talk," Christina retorts

"I am _not a pansycake_!"

"Okay guys," Tris says. "Chris what is your worst fear?" By the look on her face Tris knows but just wants to mess with Christina.

Christina glares at her and takes off her top. "Tris!" She says. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh no. Is this going to be some kind of war?" Marlene asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to finish eight beers by the end of the game!"

Tris shrugs and Zeke goes to get eight beers. He come back and Tris opens one, taking a sip. This is her second beer. We'll have to stop soon.

"Okay Marlene? You know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah."

Marlene sends Tris a grateful smile and gets up. Everyone knows they like each other except for them.

After six and a half minutes Christina goes to the door to the bathroom. "Half a minute love birds!" She yells. Then she opens the door early. Her mouth falls open and she closes the door quickly.

"What?" Tris asks.

"Let's just say they don't waist any time. But I don't think they saw me."

"I'm going to end this before they both end up naked," Tris says getting up. She goes over to the door. "Time's up! I'm giving you five seconds to get yourself together and then I'm opening the door! Five! Four!" There is a lot of rustling as Tris counts down. "One!" And opens the door.

They both walk out and sit down. Tris smiles and goes back to her seat.

"Okay," Marlene says, "Four. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say not wanting to have to do a dare from a in love Marlene.

Uriah doesn't even bother saying pansycake.

"What faction did you come from?"

I remove my shirt. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a tattoo that says I'm a pansycake on your forehead."

"Nope!" She removes her shirt.

I see that Tris is on her fourth beer and getting very drunk. "I think me and Tris better go." I say. "We have to be up early for fear landscapes tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna!" Tris says. Great, she's getting drunk.

"Come on Tris. Four's right." Christina says throwing Tris her shirt.

Tris pulls it on and gets up. "But Chrisy!"

"Good bye Tris!"

I grab Tris by the arm and pull her out the door.

"Four! I wasn't ready to leave!" Tris slurs.

"Yes you were. Believe me. You'll thank me for this tomorrow!"

"No I won't!"

"Come on Tris. Give me your key," I say stopping outside her door.

"Oh it's open!"

I sigh and push open the door. I lead Tris over to the bed and help her into it. "Good bye Tris." But she's already asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris PoV**

Ha! Tobias thinks I'm asleep! Sorry, nope! I skip out my door and some how find my way to the tracks. I can see the train coming closer and jump on just as I hear the door behind me open. I collapse onto the car floor and giggle. Suddenly a figure swings themselves into the car.

"Chrisy!" I yell.

"Don't call me that," She says flatly. I nod and she says, "So why are you even here?"

"Oh! Umm," I think for a minute. "Right! I needed some air." I nod.

"Tris. Are you drunk?" She says giving me a look.

"Yup! You know it's great! I'm always so stressed and stuff so like, this is awesome! You should really try it sometime!"

"Tris why are you stressed?"

"Umm," I think. Did I say I was stressed? "Well. Dauntless is hard! Like, duh. But like, even initiation is done but You still have to like, make sure your like, careful of what you do so you don't like... You know what I mean?"

"Tris I think we should get back to dauntless."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Come on," She sighs, grabbing my wrist. She pulls me to the door of the car and starts to count down from three. Why is she counting. Then suddenly she jumps off the train, pulling me with her! Dauntless really are crazy!

We walk back to the Dauntless compound and she goes through the same routine with me as Tobias did. But I'm sooo tired this time so I fall asleep before she even leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in like a month but I had a lot of exams and stuff. Now I really just want to get this story done so I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters after this. Now for the story:**

**Tobias' PoV**

I wake up early today. It's time for the initiates to go trough their entire fear landscape. I shower and get dressed then go down to breakfast. Half an hour later Tris still isn't here.

I go to her apartment to look for her. After knocking twice I give up and open the door. Tris is still fast asleep. I go over to her and say her name a few times. She doesn't move so I shake her shoulder.

"Tris," I say shaking her a little harder. "Tris." Nothing. "TRIS!" I yell.

She jolts up in bed and punches me in the jaw. I stumble back holding my jaw.

"Oh my gosh Tobias I'm so sorry!"

"S'okay," I mumble. She just shakes her head and goes into the kitchen, coming back with an ice pack for me.

"Again, sorry. But, just wondering, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"You still weren't up and fear landscapes are today," I say placing the ice pack on my jaw. "I figured you'd have a hangover but you seem surprisingly fine."

"Yeah. I think I can get pretty crazy when I'm drunk but wake up fine. You should've seen how Chris looked at me last night on the train. Like I was mad."

What? The Train? "What train?"

"Oh, uh," She looks down guiltily. "I wasn't actually asleep when you left. So I got up and went outside. There was a train coming so I jumped on. Christina followed me and we just talked."

"Tris you were drunk. Do you remember what you said?" I say. I know how I can get if I'm drunk.

"Yeah I just told her how Dauntless is hard if you're-" She freezes. "Oh no. Tobias, I almost told her I was divergent!"

No. No, no, no. This is bad. If someone found out...

"Almost?"

"Yeah. I never actual said the word. But I don't know for sure..." She trails off. "I'll try to ask her without saying anything that would give me away."

"Good idea," I nod. I go to put the ice back in the freezer and look at the lock on her stove. "Oh no! Tris we have less than ten minutes!"

"What?" She yells running in. She swears under her breath when she sees the time. "I have to get ready!" She kicks me out and I just laugh.

I stop by the dinning hall and grab her a double chocolate muffin. Her favourite. I get up to the simulations room a few minutes before Tris and when she runs in I'm stunned. She's wearing really skinny black jeans, a pair of black combat boots and a black tank top that shows off her tattoos and some cleavage I didn't even know she had. Her hair is down and the ends are curled. Her eyes are lined with black and her eyelashes are longer than usual.

"Am I late?" She pants.

"No," I laugh, handing her the muffin.

"Ooh! Thanks!" She says biting into it. "How long?"

"Any minute now," I say glancing down at my watch.

She nods and looks over at Christina.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chris," She says.

I motion for her to go and she smiles at me. Once she's gone Uriah comes over to me.

"Hey Four! I'm having a party for the new members tonight at eight. You coming?"

I nod. "Yeah sure."

"Awesome! I'll see you there!" With that he turns and goes over To Tris and Christina. He sure a few things to them and Tris looks unsure but Christina just looks exited, nodding enthusiastically.

Tris comes over to me looking defeated.

"I have to go to the party," She moans

"Don't worry," I laugh. "I'm going too."

She sighs. "At least Chris doesn't know about... Well yeah."

I can feel relief flood through me. Suddenly the door opens and the initiates come in, looking worried. I see Tris go from Tris to Six suddenly and almost smile. Then I realize I have to be Four and frown.

I give them the, This is the last stage of initiation speech. The the first person goes.

The landscapes take a while but finally they're over. I tell the initiates when and where to find there results. Christina leaves followed by the initiates and then Uriah until it's just me and Tris.

"Do you have to go back to your apartment?" I ask. "Because if you want, you can come back to my place."

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, sure!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so this is the 19th and ****_last _****chapter! I've been meaning to finish this story!**

**Tris' PoV**

After a few hours at Tobias I tell him I have to go. Chris'll be at my apartment soon and'll want to get me ready for yet another party she's dragging me to.

I swear I get to my apartment thirty seconds before her!

"Heyyy!" Chris says, coming in without bothering to knock. "You ready to get ready for a party?"

"No," I mumble.

"Let's get started!" She apparently didn't hear me.

"Okay! Hair first!" She pulls out a straightener and a curling iron.

"Why both?" I ask.

"You get rid of the natural waves first with the straightener and then curl the tips with the curler."

I nod and sit in front of her. True to her word, she straitens my hair first and then loosely curls the ends.

"Now for make up!" She yells and opens her bag. She starts doing my concealer and then says, "Sooo, are you and Four, you know, a _thing_?"

"Ugh!" I groan. "No! We are not!"

She just smiles and continues painting my face. Finally she says it's alright to open my eyes and when I do I gasp. My eyes are lined with dark and I have a smokey eye. My concealer makes my skin look bright and flawless and the blush makes me look alive.

"Christina! I look amazing!"

She laughs. "I know! Now for cloths." I follow her to my closet and she starts going through her options.

"Well we'll probably play truth or dare so layers is a good idea..." She trails off. "Perfect!"

She pulls out a black dress that goes down to my knees. It's tight until my wait where it loosens. The back is see-through lace until it loosens.

"When did you get this and why did I not know about it?" She screams.

I shrug. I actually don't even remember getting it.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter! You're wearing it! But here," she pulls out a pair of short black shorts, "Put these under in case of truth or dare." I nod and take them from her.

I change quickly and when I come out she squeals.

"Tris you look amazing!" She says, grinning.

"Thanks! You too!" She already finished her hair and makeup. She goes into the washroom to change. Once she's done she helps me find some shoes. They're black (duh) stilettos. Christina slips on her black stilettos which must be at least double the height of mine.

"Yay! We're ready!" She squeals and I shrug on a leather jacket. Chris tries to protest but I point out truth or dare and she agrees.

We head over to Uriah's and I see that it's eight thirty. Apparently fashionably late, in Christina's words.

We knock on the door and Uri opens it. "Hey look! The beautiful ladies are here!" He yells. He doesn't seem too wasted. Yet.

"Beer's in the cooler, cake's in the fridge." We nod and I go get a beer. I take a sip and the taste burns my throat but I take another one anyway. I go back into the living room and sit on the couch next to Uri.

"We gonna play truth or dare?" I yell over the music and drunk people.

"Yeah! Later!"

I nod and take another sip of my beer. "Who else is here?" I yell.

"All the initiates, you, me, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Four, Zeke, Shauna, and a whole bunch of other randoms."

I laugh and then get up to get a piece of cake. I'm finished my beer and want something to get the taste out of my mouth. I get to the kitchen and open the fridge, pulling out a piece of cake.

I turn around to see John.

"Oh hey John! Congrats on making it into Dauntless!" I say.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I'm really exited but I dunno what I want to do yet."

"Well," I consider this. "You could work in the control rooms with Four."

He laughs. "Um, I don't think so. He's pretty intimidating."

I laugh. "Well, you could do entertainment fights around the pit. Or work in one of the shops. It all depends on what you like to do."

"Well I like... I dunno!" I laugh again and he joins me.

I take another bite of my cake and look up to see Four coming toward us.

"Hey Four," I say. "John can't decide what he wants to do now that initiations over. Any ideas?"

He thinks for a minute. "Well, there's ambassador for the factions or, you could guard the fence?"

"I think I would prefer to stay in the compound most of the time."

I'm about to say something when Uri yells, "Anyone I don't know, GET OUT. That is unless your a new member."

Every one starts to leave and John turns to me.

"What are we doing?" He asks.

"Truth or dare," I reply. He nods and we all go into the living room.

"Okay since it's my house. I'm starting!" Uri yells.

Here we go.

* * *

After half an hour all the new members lost at least their shirts, Four, Uri and Zeke are in their boxers, Will is in his shorts, and Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Chris and me all lost our tops/dresses. I'm just glad Chris made me wear shorts.

"Alright Tris. I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Uriah says.

"But I didn't even pick yet!" I protest.

Uriah shrugs and I look at Four. He shrug so I go over and sit on his lap.

"Chris. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"What's your worst fear?" I tease her. She glares at me and pulls of her shorts. Then she turns to Four.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth and Uriah don't even _think _about it."

"Are you and Tris a thing?" She smirks at me. I guess this is what I get.

He's only in his boxers so when he looks at me, asking, I just nod.

"Yes," He says.

"I knew it!" Chris yells but I ignore her and just turn and press my lips to his.

**So there you go! I finally finished it! Three months, three days and it's finally done! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
